


Tell Me What You Want

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill from the first pinto kink meme on ontd-pinto. The prompt was: "Chris has never given a blow job before. He wants to, but he's very nervous and not very confident. So Zach gives him step by step directions (he *is* an actor- he can be directed at least) so Chris can just focus on his task, and not what to do next."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Want

Chris is beside him in the cab, close enough that their shoulders touch. It's not the first time they've sat this close, and smell of Chris, skin and hair and a faint hint of sweat, fills Zach's head. He feels Chris turn, feels that slight touch of him breathing him in and Zach finds that he leans just a little bit more into Chris's side.   
  
It's dark and it’s late and he only realizes then just how much he would like to kiss Chris.  _This is it,_  he thinks;  _it's going to happen tonight._    
  
Zach's not sure where the idea comes from, but he thinks it must be an accumulative effect of the wine, of Paris, of being away from home so long with no one around to point out what a bad idea it could be.  
  
Knowing that Chris's eyes are on him makes Zach overly aware of every movement he makes - from paying the driver, to pushing the elevator button, to sliding the key card in the lock with shaking hands. The door snicks shut behind them.   
  
Chris is licking his lips, (always, always with those lips) studying him. It’s one of those moments that always seem to hang between them, and but this time Zach actually breaks it. "Is this - " Zach stops because it’s not a question if he already knows the answer. He starts over. "This is going to change things."  
  
"Promise?" Chris takes a step closer, gives him all the time in the world to react, before pressing their mouths together. Zach startles for a moment, the feel of Chris’s lips effectively paralyzing him, and then his mouth opens and their tongues meet.  
  
Part of his brain goes starry when Chris's hand first traces over his crotch, and then rubs his cock hard through his pants. "What do you want?" he asks, and it is at once the sexiest thing Zach has ever heard and the most terrifying. Chris's features are earnest, hopeful and nervous, but Zach recognizes a familiar determination beneath.   
  
 _Everything,_  is what he thinks. I want everything. But he can't say that out loud, so he settles for "I want your mouth," and pushes against Chris's shoulder, guiding him to his knees.   
  
Chris kneels and rests his hands on Zach's belt, but doesn't make any other motion. "Tell me what to do," and he almost looks anxious - as if it was possible he could be rejected.  
  
Zach places a thumb against Chris's lips. "You've never…" he starts to ask but Chris opens his mouth and gently tongues his thumb before taking in, the suction sending shock waves straight to Zach's cock.   
  
Chris releases his thumb, and he just repeats, "I want you to tell me what to do." Zach groans with the potential of that statement. That Chris is kneeling in front of him waiting for direction- fuck, if that idea doesn't send a white hot flash of lust rolling through him nothing could.  
  
"Take off my pants. Leave my underwear. And only do as I say." He feels the tug of his belt and hears the zipper coming down. As Chris pulls the jeans off, he lets the back of his hand brush against Zach's straining cock and Zach finds himself leaning against the wall. Chris shoves the pants aside and looks back up at him, eyes and mouth wide and waiting.   
  
"Your face..." Zach doesn’t intend to whisper, but his voice has lost its force. "Your face. I want you to rub your face against my cock. Tease me. Suck me through the fabric."  
  
He can feel Chris's hot breath seconds before he feels the pressure of him nuzzling against him, and it's exhilarating. Chris's hands slowly move up Zach's legs, and while it's not something Zach instructed him to do, the feeling of his hair being brushed against the grain is so fucking glorious he's willing to let it slide.  
  
His underwear is damp and the wet friction is verging on too much. Zach’s next breath comes in a frustrated sort of whine "Stop," he gasps.  
  
Chris pulls his mouth away, but his hands remain. They brush against the inside of Zach's thighs where it's smooth and hair is sparse. Zach waits...waits for the brush against his balls, but it never comes.   
  
"What next?" There’s a hitch in Chris's voice, shy and sudden, and Zach lets his fingers slide through his hair, before griping and tilting Chris's head back. He hears Chris breathe shakily, but the moment never changes, and neither looks away.

"We're done with teasing. Take off your shirt. Take off my underwear."   
  
The muscles in Chris's back shift as he lifts his arms and tosses his shirt behind him before making quick work of Zach's briefs.   
  
Chris waits until Zach's distracted and taking off his own shirt when he dips his head and inserts the tip of his tongue into Zach's ultra-sensitive slit, licking away the drop of precome at its tip. Zach jerks, gasps, and tries not to get tangled in his clothing. "Fuck- you're going to kill me here," and he drops this shirt to the floor. "Lick, kiss, and stroke me with your hand. But don't take me into your mouth until I say."   
  
Chris does exactly,  _amazingly,_  just as Zach directs. Hands tease again. "Play with my balls. Roll them. Gentle," and when Chris does- "Fuck. You're so fucking good at this."   
  
He suddenly can't wait a moment longer - "Suck me" - and he sighs softly, and then moans, long and deep as Chris engulfs his cock in his mouth. Zach bucks a little, encourages him to go further, to do more, and Chris moves slowly until he finds his confidence and speeds up.  
  
“Fuck,” Zach grunts out as Chris does something incredible with his mouth. “Do that again.” Chris makes a delicious half-moan, the vibration of it tingling through Zach before his lips seal tighter around Zach's cock.  
  
"You have no idea how fucking amazing you look with your lips wrapped my cock. I always knew you had a cock sucking mouth." Chris moans, clearly responding to the words, and he goes even farther, until he pulls away, coughing. "Sorry- I didn't mean-"   
  
A deep wave of affection hits Zach, and he cups Chris's face, caressing his fingers over his slightly swollen lips. "It's ok baby. You'll get better. Practice makes perfect," he whispers.  
  
Chris begins again, this time a bit more tentative. "Take your hand, wrap it around the base of my cock, and you won't accidentally go too far." He nods and follows Zach instruction, speeding up again as his enthusiasm returns.   
  
"So fucking good at this - my fucking cock sucker. You love it don't you?" Chris sucks harder, tongue flicking around the head. Zach's whole body jerks, "Fuck!" It's too much, he's too close and Zach twists away, gasping. He feels his control slipping and wants to turn the tables to regain the upper hand. "Turn," and Zach switches places so now Chris has his back and head against the wall. "I'm going to fuck your mouth now."  
  
"Yes." Chris brushes his hand against his still covered groin. "Yes. Please"   
  
"Open." Zach says and places his cock on Chris's tongue. He takes a breath to calm down, but Chris lunges forward and takes the rest of him in. Zach makes a sharp noise in the back of his throat. "Fuck! Not before I say. I should make you beg, since you're so eager for it."   
  
Chris just moans, "Please Zach, I want your cock," and Zach can't wait any longer. Fuck- like he could wait any longer if he tried.   
  
He leans forward, forearms braced against the wall, and he looks down, watching as his cock moves in and out of Chris's mouth. "Don't move. Just take it. Let me - " he manages a dozen thrusts before - "I'm close Chris. So fucking - " he breaks off, gasping through clenched teeth. He feels himself starting to come and he tries to pull away, tries to withdraw, but Chris just leans forward, one hand on Zach's cock, the other on his ass.   
  
"God," said Zach, "oh God, you're so - you're -" and the climax hits him sideways, and how is Chris so good at this that Zach didn't realize how perfect it all was? Chris swallows as the contractions ripple through Zach, and it's a long time before he stops shuddering.

"Stand." Zach says when speech returns. "I'm going to make you come now," and he grabs Chris's hands and pins them above his head, holding them one-handed. This brings their faces closer, and Zach can taste himself on Chris's lips when he crushes their mouths together. He works Chris's pants open and presses and pulls until he has the silken heat of Chris's cock in his hand. "I'm going to make you come so fucking hard."  
  
"Oh God… please Zach… please." Chris breathes raggedly against him, and Zach twists his hand around his cock on the upstroke. “Yeah,” Chris moans and spills onto Zach’s chest and stomach before sagging against Zach. They both end up sliding to the floor and it's an acknowledgement to how fucked out they both feel that neither cares.  
  
"Fuck. That was fucking… fuck." And Chris leans into him, pouring out his affection in poorly-aimed, sloppy, heartfelt kisses and don't always find Zach's lips  
  
Zach pulls back and looks Chris in the eye. "Chris, I- " and Chris intercepts his lips, silencing him.  
  
"Whatever you think you need to say, you don’t." He says with lips still on Zach's, like it's nothing out of the ordinary for them to speak with their lips touching, teeth millimeters apart.  
  
So Zach just settles for "Come to bed?" and they fall asleep next to each other, more than just shoulders pressed together.


End file.
